CROZZOVER: Salvador de Mundos
by davelee
Summary: Un joven llamado David pide un deseo que cambiara su vida. Todos se ven involucrados, incluso sus mas grandes heroes. Solo aquel que porte el titulo de "Kyüseishu" podra salvarnos
1. Capitulo 1- Un deseo cumplido

CROZZOVER  
Capitulo 1- Un deseo cumplido

En un principio pensé que esto no seria verdad. Vivir en un mundo aislado, sin importancia. La vida se ha vuelto algo rutinaria, asi pensé por un tiempo…

Hasta ahora…

(Golpe con una revista)  
DAVID: Oww, eso dolio…  
CARLOS: Has estado hablando solo desde hace rato.  
DAVID: ¿En serio?  
JUAN (cara seria): Si, no parabas de hablar de que vives en un mundo aislado y de que no le importaba a la gente… en serio, desde que te enseñe Bleach has estado actuando raro. Si en la escuela nos tachan de raros…  
DAVID: Oye, no me eches la culpa a mi. Tú fuiste quien me enseño anime desde que nos conocimos en 3er semestre. ¿No te acuerdas que siempre hablabas de One Piece y de que Barbablanca esto y Luffy lo otro…  
JUAN: Ehh, este, yo…  
DAVID: ¿Ves? Entonces no digas nada.  
CARLOS: ¿Podrían dejar de discutir sobre manga?

Juan y David bajaron la cabeza con un aura de tristeza…

CARLOS: Ustedes dos deberían saber que… ¡Goku les gana a todos ellos y fácil!

Carlos se reía de manera burlona, Juan y David no lo pensaron y lo atacaron. Después de la pelea y sufrir algunos moretones en su cara y brazos, Carlos tomo la parada del autobús y se dirigía a casa. Mientras Juan y David se acercaban a un puesto de revistas. Ahí se encontraron con Raúl, Alex, Oscar y Ulises. Los cuatro a excepción de Raúl estaban hablando sobre episodios de Fairy Tail. David llego con Raúl y empezaron a hablar sobre Naruto, cosa que disgustó al resto de ellos.

ULISES: Ya van a empezar con sus ninjerias…  
RAUL (de manera sarcástica): Si, como si lo que tú hablaras fuera demasiado maduro…  
ALEX: ¿Que es mejor? Hablar de la misma historia de que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, o sobre una trama que lleva romance, suspenso, acción, problemas personales…  
RAUL (interrumpiendo): Oye, Sasuke tenía serios problemas psicológicos, eso cuenta como problema personal.  
OSCAR: Oigan, ya cállense. ¿Qué no ven que no me dejan escuchar a Hatsune Miku?

Jonathan, dueño del local, miro de manera extraña a Oscar, pues la cara del anterior estaba mirando al cielo y sonriendo de manera tierna al pronunciar el nombre de dicho personaje, y se sonrojaba...

JUAN: ¿A que estas mirando?  
OSCAR: No, a nada. Solo que Miku es tan…  
JONA (interrumpe): Si, si, si. Hermosa, perfecta y sexy. Lo que sea, ahora si ustedes bola de frikis no se van de aquí, les juro que cerrare el local y no me importa si se quedan adentro.

En eso ellos salen del local bajo la amenaza de Jona de cerrarlo. David se detiene y le pregunta.

DAVID: Oye, Jona, ¿alguna cosa que haya llegado a tu tienda? Mi amigo Carlos tendrá su cumpleaños en 2 días, y no se que regalarle.  
JONA: Ahh, ¿te refieres a ese fan boy de Dragon Ball?  
DAVID: Seeeeeh…  
JONA: Jajaja, lo sabía. Bueno, si de verdad quieres traumarlo, te recomiendo que le des esto.

En eso Jona saca una caja enorme. Eran nada más y nada menos que un set de esferas del dragón colecionables. Había muchísimas pero un set de esas cajas tenia un color diferente a las otras.

DAVID: Oye, que bien, esferas del dragon collecionables.  
JONA: Si, cada una de ellas fue fabricada por JUMP. Toriyama autorizo su venta hace 5 meses.  
DAVID: ¿Qué me dices de esas esferas que tienen estrellas color negro?  
JONA: Ahh, esas, no lo se. Creo que es defecto de mercancía. Te lo puedes llevar si quieres, pero sabes que debes darme dinero primero.  
DAVID: Perfecto, a el le gustara mucho. ¿Y cuanto seria por esas esferas?  
JONA: Son 500 pesos el set completo.  
DAVID (Asustado): ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres quitarme la vida?!  
JONA: Bueno, bueno, señor pobre. Llévatelas, me las puedes pagar después de 2 semanas, y solo dos semanas, ¿entendiste?  
DAVID: Bien, al fin y al cabo, me pagan la siguiente semana.  
JONA: Perfecto, son todas tuyas.

David tomó las esferas del dragon con estrellas negras. Cuando el tomó la caja, las esferas brillaron brevemente. David asombrado le dice a Jonathan.

DAVID: ¡¿Oye, viste eso?!  
JONA: ¿Ver que?  
DAVID: Las esferas, estaban brillando…  
JONA (De manera sarcástica): Si, si, si. Son las autenticas esferas del dragon y de seguro Shen-Long saldrá de ellas. En serio, desde que Juan te metió al mundo del anime, ya alucinas.  
DAVID: Pero es que si brillaron… bueno, olvídalo. Tal vez me lo este imaginando.

David se marcho entonces a su casa, se llevo a Juan consigo porque lo iba a dejar en la parada del autobús. En medio camino, se encuentra con Luís, uno de sus mejores amigos.

LUIS: ¡David, hermano!  
DAVID: ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!  
LUIS: ¿Oye, viste como quedó Naruto?  
DAVID: ¿Te refieres al capitulo donde se enfrentan a Yota?  
LUIS: Tu si que sabes arruinar una historia. Te la iba a contar con todo y diálogos, pero bueno…  
DAVID: Lo siento, es que también me gusta la serie, pero solo la parte violenta.  
LUIS: Bueno, viste en Internet la película de Dragon Ball, supongo…  
DAVID: No tuve oportunidad hoy, tal vez cuando venga al país, la veré.

En eso llega el autobús de Luís, y se despiden. David esperó el autobús con Juan.

DAVID: Oye, Juan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
JUAN: Si es una pregunta de quién ganaría de Lucci vs. Ten-Shin-Han, olvídalo.  
DAVID: No, no es eso. Es sobre estas esferas.  
JUAN: ¿Qué pasa, crees que el dueño del local te timó con el precio?  
DAVID: Tampoco es eso, solo que desde hace un tiempo, estas esferas me parecen muy raras, y no solo el color, si no que no me provocan confianza.  
JUAN: ¿En serio? Yo también siento lo mismo…

En ese mismo instante llega el camión de Juan, y se dispone a tomarlo. Ahora David se pudo ir solo a casa, mientras el tomaba el metro, miro fijamente a las esferas del dragon y analizó.

DAVID (pensando): "Vaya, tal vez si este alucinando. En serio, ¿acaso estas esferas de plástico podrán funcionar? Son tonterías. Aunque por otra parte, ese brillo no fue porque el sol brillara mucho. De hecho el día no estaba tan caluroso. Será acaso que yo… Ay, ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en esto? Es mejor que cene en casa, tal vez me olvide de esto…"

Al llegar a su casa, ve su mama que David ha comprado un regalo. Su madre no era tan buena que digamos, si no un poco mas ruda y lista. Al verlo, le pregunta…

MAMA: Vaya, con que gastaste dinero para comprarte tus tonterías de la tele.  
DAVID: ¿Y eso que, mama? Tú sabes que Carlos cumplirá años en 2 días y debo regalarle algo.  
MAMA: Si quieres ser su amigo, regálale una novia, es lo que el necesita.  
DAVID: Si, si, lo que sea…

Ignorando a su madre, David se dispone a entrar a su cuarto. Cena un poco y va a la cama después. A las 2:35 de la mañana, se levanta para ir al baño y regresa.

DAVID: Vaya, no debí haber tomado jugo de naranja, de verdad causa problemas estomacales.

Al caminar a su cama, ve las esferas del dragon. No pudo resistir la curiosidad y abrió el paquete. Se llevó las esferas al techo de la casa y trato de imitar la invocación de Shen-Long de manera sarcástica.

DAVID: A ver, la esfera numero siete va aca… Jejeje, esto debe ser una tontería. ¿Acaso un dragon mágico saldría de estas esferas si digo "Shen Long, sal de ahí para que puedas cumplir mi deseo?"

En eso, las esferas brillaron de manera repentina e intensamente. David entro en pánico y cayo de espaldas al suelo.

DAVID (En su mente): "No puede ser, esas esferas… s-son las…"

Mientras tartamudeaba, un pilar enorme de luz emergía. Luego ese pilar tomó forma de un dragón enorme. Era nada más y nada menos que Shen-Long, el verdadero dios dragón en persona.

SHEN-LONG: ¿Quién osa despertarme de mi sueño?  
DAVID (sorprendido): Esas esferas, son autenticas… ¡No puede ser, es Shen-Long!  
SHEN-LONG: Tú fuiste quien me despertó. Adelante, te concederé un deseo.


	2. Capitulo 2- El salvador de mundos

CROZZOVER  
Capitulo 2- El salvador de mundos

David se encontraba atónito al ver que de aquellas esferas, saliera el poderoso Shen-Long.

SHEN-LONG: Anda, ¿No vas a pedirme un deseo?  
DAVID (pensando): "Es… es… el autentico Shen-Long…"  
SHEN-LONG: Vamos, pideme un deseo. Podré concederte solamente uno.  
DAVID (pensando): "Esta es mi oportunidad, mi vida se ha vuelto vacía y sin emociones, la gente no para de hacer lo mismo, ahora puedo cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, pero aun asi, estas esferas siguen siendo el regalo de Carlos, no puedo aprovecharme de el asi…".

Mientras David pensaba sobre su pasado y vivencias, el mítico dragon se alejaba cada vez más y decía:

SHEN-LONG: Supongo que no quieres pedirme nada. Con tu permiso, me…  
DAVID (Interrumpiendo): ¡Espera, ya tengo mi deseo!  
SHEN-LONG: Bien, ¿Cuál es?  
DAVID: Quiero… ¡Quiero que los universos de JUMP y CLAMP se unan aquí y ahora! Me canse de vivir bajo la misma rutina, ¡Quiero vivir diferente!

Shen-Long esta sorprendido ante semejante deseo, pues nunca había oído sobre dos mundos emerger y unirse de esa manera. Sorprendido, le dice a David…

SHEN-LONG: Recuerda que tus deseos tienen consecuencias, ¿seguro de que ese es el deseo que me pides?  
DAVID: ¡Seguro! No sabes lo monótono que es vivir diariamente con preocupaciones, que tu vida no tenga emociones, ¡Quiero que eso cambie y que mi deseo se cumpla!  
SHEN-LONG: Como tú lo deseas…

El dragón de pronto emitió una intensa luz que ilumino el cielo y se sentía como si las dimensiones se rasgaran y se emergiera un nuevo cielo, un nuevo abismo y una nueva tierra. David quedo atónito ante semejante hecho que pasaba frente a sus ojos, todo temblaba a su alrededor y se escuchaba como si los truenos se perdieran en la inmensidad de esa luz. De pronto volvió esa misma luz que se comenzó a expandir y a iluminar todo a su alrededor. David no podía distinguir nada, todo parecía cegarle los ojos. Y después, nada…

DAVID: ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?  
?: No esperaba visitas. Bienvenido… David.  
DAVID: ¿Quién eres, como sabes mi nombre?  
?: Jejeje, yo se todo sobre ti. Tu nombre, tu origen, tu destino…  
DAVID: ¿Qué?

La luz dejó de brillar intensamente, y de pronto se vió en un lugar familiar. Un lugar que el sabia reconocer gracias a su amigo Juan, y a aquella persona que moraba ahí.

DAVID: Tu eres… ¡Yuuko!  
YUUKO: Bienvenido a mi palacio, David. O mejor dicho… Kyüseishu.


	3. Capitulo 3- La bruja de las dimensiones

CROZZOVER  
Capitulo 3- La bruja de las dimensiones

DAVID: ¿Kyü… que? ¿Eso con que se come?  
YUKO: Kyüseishu significa "salvador". La profecía de aquel que salvara a los mundos convergentes ha comenzado.  
DAVID: ¿Mundos convergentes?

La bruja de las dimensiones solo pudo soltar una leve sonrisa. David sabia que esa sonrisa denotaba preocupación, pero también traía buena suerte. Yuko no es la clase de persona de la que deberías desconfiar.

YUKO: La barrera que impedia que los mundos coexistan se ha roto. Eso gracias al deseo que le pediste a Shen-Long. Cuando pediste el deseo de que dichos mundos se unieran, incluso mi mundo sufrió cambios. Las memorias de los héroes de las otras dimensiones y quienes han convivido con ellos permanece intacta, pero sus mundos ahora se unirán en un solo planeta gracias a ti.  
DAVID: Un momento, ¿como es que las esferas del dragón aparecieron en mi mundo, que no se supone que nuestros mundos estaban protegidos?  
YUKO: Eso no podría explicarlo. Me encantaría tener que contarte las posibilidades de que esto haya sucedido. Pero hasta ahora no hay alguna teoría que comentarte. Solo te traje a este mundo para prevenirte de una sola cosa.  
DAVID: ¿Qué cosa es? A estas alturas ya nada podría asustarme mas.  
YUKO: Prevenirte de que aquel quien porte el titulo de "Kyüseishu", sacrificará su vida para salvar a los mundos. En pocas palabras, eso puede significar tu muerte.

David sintió un miedo profundo dentro de si. Que Yuko le dijera que eso puede significar su muerte le dio un pánico enorme. El deseo que su vida girara en torno a una aventura emocionante, pero nunca se imagino que eso podría costarle la vida.

DAVID (asustado): Mi muerte…  
YUKO (seriamente): El titulo de Kyüseishu es un titulo bastante pesado. Un verdadero héroe solo podría obtener el titulo de "Salvador de mundos" y ese serás tu. A menos de que tu destino cambie, entonces deberás demostrar que eres el verdadero héroe que nos salvara a todos.  
DAVID: Si de esta manera… viviré mi vida… ¡entonces lo hare! Siempre he deseado vivir mi vida al máximo antes de morir.

La hechicera oscura hecho una carcajada leve, ocultando su hermosa sonrisa. A eso llamó a Watanuki. El de sangre Clow trajo dos esferas en sus brazos, la cual entregó a su ama.

WATANUKI (jadeando): Aquí están, señorita.  
YUKO: Gracias, Watanuki. Ahora, "Kyüseishu", tan solo debes tener en mente que una vez que se cumpla el deseo, todo lo relacionado con la vida que llevabas y la de tus amigos cambiara radicalmente. Sus nombres, sus vidas, incluso el hecho de que alguna vez los conociste. Desapareceras de su memoria, tendras que empezar de cero.  
DAVID (preocupado): ¿Y alguna vez podré recuperarlos?  
YUKO: Es probable que no, pero siendo el salvador, creo que podrias crear un milagro.

Las esferas iluminaron el lugar, todo a su alrededor volvió a ser de color blanco. David de pronto volvió en si y medito sobre su deseo.

DAVID (pensando): "Entonces desapareceré de sus recuerdos… todo lo que vivimos cambiara. Pero aun asi, he sentido que siempre estuve solo"  
YUKO: Recuerda, solo Kyüseishu podrá salvarnos a todos. Incluso a ti mismo.  
DAVID: ¿Salvarme a mi mismo?

De repente, David volvió a su mundo de origen. Pero al notar alrededor, vio algo que no concordaba en su ciudad.

DAVID: Eso no es… ¿mi ciudad?


	4. Capitulo 4- Bienvenidos a Kumiai

CROZZOVER  
Capítulo 4- Un nuevo mundo. Bienvenidos a Kumiai.

La ciudad había cambiado bastante en ese entonces. El panorama no era el mismo, no había los lugares destacados que ya conocía. El panorama de la ciudad de la que alguna vez conoció como "Área Metropolitana" había cambiado.

DAVID (pensando): "Si esto es mi ciudad… no puede ser, debo ver mis libros de geografía"

David se apuró a revisar, corrió hacia donde estaba su cuarto y sacó un libro de historia y geografía mundial. Todo lo que antes conocía pareció haberse esfumado. El mundo solo era un enorme trozo de tierra enorme y el resto era solo el mar. Asombrado, él se dirigió a su sala y observó sorprendido semejante mapa, pues tiene otro nombre.

DAVID: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacaron esto?! Ahh, ya recordé… mi deseo, que estúpido soy…  
YUUKO: Eso fue producto de tu deseo.

Yuuko apareció detrás de David, sin saludarlo, hablando por la espalda. Eso le dio a David un gran susto que salto del miedo.

DAVID (asustado): ¡Hey, no deberías de asustar a las personas de esa manera!  
YUUKO: Juzgando por tu forma de como saludabas a tus amigos en tu mundo, no deberías darme sermones de cómo saludar correctamente a la gente.  
DAVID (enojado): ¡Hasta me espías en mi vida diaria!  
YUUKO: He venido aquí para hablar sobre las consecuencias de tu deseo y volverte Kyüseishu.  
DAVID: Un momento, si hace unos instantes me dijiste sobre las consecuencias de volverme un "salvador de mundos", y que eso puede significar mi muerte, cosa que encuentro algo aterradora.  
YUUKO: Necesito que me escuches, porque hay cosas que no te he revelado hasta que fuese el momento correcto.  
DAVID (cara de duda): ¿Qué no el momento correcto era cuando nos vimos hace 12 minutos?

Yuuko hizo aparecer una gigantesca esfera de cristal del techo, donde aparecían varias locaciones que David reconocía, y que estaban donde se supone que deberían estar las localizaciones verdaderas de nuestro mundo original.

DAVID: ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?  
YUUKO: El deseo que cumpliste ha cambiado muchos aspectos de tu mundo. Al unirse los universos alternos con el tuyo, tu ciudad natal cambió completamente. Ahora estas en Kumiai.  
DAVID: ¿Kumiai?  
YUUKO: Es el nombre de la tierra actual. Significa "unión". Los continentes que conocías ahora se han unido.  
DAVID: ¿Podría decir que es como una nueva Pangea?  
YUUKO: Se podría decir, solo que más pequeño.

Esto le trajo a David una gran alegría, pero a la vez una gran preocupación.

DAVID: ¿Y mi familia? ¿Qué hay de mis amigos?  
YUUKO: Siguen siendo una familia, excepto que tú no eres de su familia.  
DAVID (preocupado): ¿Qué?  
YUUKO: Y los amigos que tenías en tu mundo ahora tienen una vida diferente, has dejado de existir para ellos, nunca los conociste. En pocas palabras, has dejado de tener familia y amigos. Y si quieres recuperarlos, debes ser quien eres, Kyüseishu.

Al analizar su deseo, vio que todo por lo que él se esforzó por tener se fue de sus manos. El mundo que él conocía y aquello que era valioso para el dejó de existir.

DAVID (triste): Todo esto es mi culpa.  
YUUKO: Entonces, como Kyüseishu, es tu deber arreglarlo. Con tu permiso, debo despedirme de ti. Nos veremos cuando la ocasión se presente.  
DAVID: ¿Y cuándo sabré que es esa ocasión?  
YUUKO: Cuando comience tu despertar.


End file.
